


Afternoon Tea

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hobbits, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun on an afternoon in the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea

I must say I felt rather surprised as two large hands clasped gently over my eyes. Assuming it was Sam, honestly who else would it be, my stomach fluttered and I put down my feather. He had even waited for the moment I didn’t have my quill on the paper, so I wouldn’t blotch, and I smiled at the thought despite the darkness under the palms of his hands.

“I say my dear, why this sudden ceasing of sunlight? I haven’t been writing for that long, have I?” I stretched luxuriously and waited for his answer.

He chuckled. “You have been locked up in your study too long for my liking.” His voice was near, and before I knew it, his warm, wet tongue trailed along the shell of my ear.

I shifted in my seat, trying to capture his mouth with my own. He noted my intentions and dropped his hands to my shoulder. I caught sight of him, but my eyes soon closed in pure bliss. His lips were soft and gentle, and I opened greedily for him when his tongue caressed my lower lip. Sam massaged my neck and shoulders while kissing me and I shivered with delight.

When we broke apart we were breathing heavily and I noted Sam’s swollen lips and the rosy hue upon his beautiful face. I knew my appearance would be similar.

“You are beautiful sir.” He said, kissing my nose and pulling me out of my chair. I stood on shaky feet, my Sam has the ability to do that to me. I remember feeling faint once, just by looking at him.

“I love you too, my dear.” I said. Our mouths locked once more and we stumbled out of the study. Our hands bumped as fingers were attempting to undo waistcoat buttons. We looked a right a mess when we finally reached my bedroom. Shirt tails tucked out of trousers, waistcoats and shirts half undone and hair tousled. But I had no desire to put it straight, my longing was seeing Sam without the layers of clothing.

He kissed my neck as his hands shoved my waistcoat of my shoulders and it lay forgotten on the ground. His hand lingered on my arms and kneaded the muscle tenderly. I moaned under his touch and tucked at his shirt. Braces, trousers and undergarments soon followed and when we were both as naked as the day we were born we found each other cuddled together upon my bed.

We lay on our sides, legs entwined and facing each other. With my index finger I traced Sam’s ear and went slowly down his neck, travelling down his shoulder and arm and along the curve of his body to his hip. There I halted and gazed intently into his eyes, they were dark with mingled love and lust and I kissed him fiercely. We shifted and when Sam was underneath me I journeyed Southwards, all the while kissing, licking and biting the flesh I found there.

His swollen, eager flesh rubbed against my belly and chest as I travelled downwards and it bumped against my chin as I nuzzled at his navel. Sam made a low sound and I gazed up at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging slightly open. I smiled against his lower belly and my hand cupped his sac. I hovered over him and moving close I gave him one long and steady lick from the base to the tip. He shivered under me, caught my hair in his fists and called my name, eager for more.

My tongue darted across the head and lapped up the moisture that had gathered there, teasing the slit with the tip of my tongue, making Sam moan and buck up into my mouth. I closed my lips around him and sucked while bobbing my head up and down. My left hand rubbed at his nipple while my right moved to the base of him and teased the flesh I couldn’t accommodate. I knew he was close and slowed my rhythm as I felt him gently tugging at my hair.

I released him and crawled back into his open arms. They instantly closed around me and we kissed, the thought that he could taste himself in my mouth aroused me even more and I was painfully hard with wanting. Sam, being Sam, knew what I wanted and he reached for the bedside drawer and collected the little phial with oil. I watched with anticipation as he poured some of the content into his palm. Securing the cork, he stowed it away under a pillow and gave my flesh a slick, sturdy tug.

I reared back. “Ah yes, love, more. I must have you, my Sam.” I begged.

Sam’s eyes were on fire and he laughed quietly. “Frodo, I will have you know, sir.” His slick fingers played at my opening and slowly he pushed one inside. I closed my eyes, and although I intended to comment on the ‘sir’ he had just used, I couldn’t bring myself to the matter. I moaned in a wanton way letting him know my desire. Sam took his time though, the rascal. He carefully stretched my passage and a second finger joined the first.

“Sam, now, take me!” I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled his fingers from me and settled upon his knees in front of me. I watched him as he gave himself a few rough strokes with his oiled hand and placed himself at my opening. Our gaze met and locked as he pushed himself into me. Planting his hands at either side of me I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kissing Sam while he’s inside me is one of the great joys of life and I wasted no time in letting him know.

“You feel so good, oh Sam, now.” I pleaded and he obeyed, starting at a slow but marvellous pace. Sam groaned with pleasure and he increased the strength and rhythm of his thrusts. I was close, but I wanted more, loosening my legs about his waist Sam understood, without unlocking us he placed my legs upon his shoulder. And I wailed as he shoved himself deep inside me, kissing my knees and legs. He once again increased his speed and really threw his back into it, hitting that spot inside me that only Sam knew how to find. I howled his name and he moaned mine.

Reaching between us, Sam took my own hard, fluid leaking, flesh into his grasp. The slick sensation of his wrist, combined and him thrusting hard against me, made me fiercely spent my release over his closed hand, our chests and bellies. He swept his hand across my tum and with only a few more thrust, found his own climax deep inside me. He lingered over me, his arm upon which he rested trembled and his breathing was heavy. When he opened his eyes he found mine and I saw nothing but love and acceptance in the hazel depths. His heaving body collapsed upon my own and we were utterly exhausted.

For a long moment we merely held each other and it was a long time before one of us spoke. Eventually I broke the peaceful silence, “that was incredible Sam. I love you, very much.” I kissed his nose and his fore-head. He sighed contently and whispered, “I love you too.”

“I have been so bold to prepare afternoon tea for you sir. I thought that our love-making would leave you quite hungry.” Sam said while nuzzling my ear. “Tea will have gone cold though I’m afraid…”

“I have been so bold to prepare afternoon tea for you sir. I thought that our love-making would leave you quite hungry.” Sam said while nuzzling my ear. “Tea will have gone cold though I’m afraid…”

I giggled at the remark. "What am I having?" I asked eagerly.

"I prepared scones with clotted cream and strawberry jam."

I smiled and stroked his curls. “You are very kind my dear. Will you join me?”

“Always, sir.”


End file.
